Autumn Breeze
by kangyeongsuk
Summary: We love. We cry. Then we suffer. Together. Last chapter UP!
1. Chapter 1

A non commercial use fiction. All casts were taken from Harvest Moon: Boy and Girl by Natsume. I owned nothing but the stupidness in my head. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Autumn Breeze<br>**kangyeongsuk © 2012

_We love. We cry. Then we suffer. Together._

* * *

><p>Ada pendatang baru di desa. Seorang gadis. Stu bilang, Zack menemukannya terdampar tak sadarkan diri di pinggir pantai. Walikota membawanya ke peternakan tak terurus di dekat rumah Saibara dan membiarkannya tinggal di desa asalkan ia mau mengelola peternakan itu kembali—dan tentu saja ia harus memelihara hubungan baik dengan penduduk desa.<p>

Kata Lillia, gadis itu manis sekali. Memang, ia sedikit pemalu, tapi ia adalah tipe orang yang akan mudah akrab dengan siapapun. Menurut cerita Mary, gadis itu bagaikan tokoh Mary Sue yang terjun keluar dari cerita-cerita dongeng. Manis, ramah, cerdas, dan kuat. Meskipun ia seorang wanita, kabarnya ia mengelola peternakan tak terurus itu dengan baik.

Dokter juga memuji-muji gadis itu. Ia mulai membanding-bandingkan aku dengan gadis itu, menyayangkan parter kerja yang agak pendiam sepertiku. Sejak kedatangan gadis itu, Dokter selalu berpenampilan lebih baik di hari Selasa, hari dimana gadis pendatang baru itu datang dan melakukan pengecekan kesehatan rutinnya. Kunjungan itu hanya berlangsung selama 15 menit, tetapi itu cukup untuk mempertahankan senyum lebar idiot—yang membuatnya terlihat seperti orang gila—di wajah Dokter selama satu minggu.

"Ellie, kan?"

Aku mendongakkan kepala dari meja kerjaku, menatap wanita pemilik suara yang baru saja menyapaku. Gadis pendatang baru itu tengah berdiri di hadapanku dengan senyum lebar terpatri di wajahnya dan sepiring sandwich di tangannya.

"Hm?" tanyaku, kembali mengalihkan pandanganku pada kertas-kertas berisi daftar pasien yang tersusun sesuai abjad di atas meja, sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan apa yang membawanya saat ini kehadapanku. Dari ujung mataku, aku bisa merasakannya tersenyum kembali, kemudian sepiring sandwich menghalangi pandanganku dari daftar pasien-pasien di mejaku. Aku mendongak, mendapati gadis asing itu memang tengah tersenyum padaku.

"Aku Claire. Maaf karena baru memperkenalkan diri sekarang."

Aku menaikkan salah satu alisku, mencoba memasang wajah setidak tertarik mungkin, berharap ia akan mengerti tatapan _aku-tidak-peduli_ yang kulemparkan padanya. Aku sama sekali tidak penasaran—ataupun tertarik dengan lanjutan kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan. Tapi nampaknya ia tidak mengerti pandanganku—atau berpura-pura tidak mengerti arti tatapanku. Ia kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu bekerja begitu keras. Mmh, mungkin ada baiknya kau beristirahat sejenak. Ini...aku membuatkanmu beberapa sandwich. Mungkin rasanya tidak begitu enak—yah kalau tidak enak kau bisa memakan kejunya saja, hanya itu yang kurasa enak. Eh, pokoknya kalau kau punya waktu, makanlah. Itu akan menambah sedikit tenagamu, kurasa. Hehe," ujarnya. Gila, agak pemalu bagian mananya? Lillia pasti sedang tidak sehat saat membuat kesimpulan itu. Gadis asing ini baru saja berbicara padaku selama dua menit tanpa henti.

"Tidak suka sandwich ya?" tanyanya, mungkin khawatir karena aku tidak memberikan respon apapun pada perkataan panjang lebarnya. Aku menyunggingkan senyum tipis, kemudian menarik piring berisi sandwich itu mendekat padaku. Mata gadis asing itu membulat, terlihat senang dengan tindakanku. Aku mengambil salah satu sandwich yang terlihat meyakinkan kemudian menggigitnya.

Oh tidak.

Ini tidak enak.

Aku mengernyit, ekspresi yang terlalu gamblang untuk mengkritik masakan seseorang. Gadis asing itu ikut mengernyit, tampak merasa bersalah dan malu karena telah memberikan masakan gagal untuk memperkenalkan diri pada seseorang. Tanpa sadar, aku terkekeh, geli.

"Mau kuajarkan cara membuat sandwich?"

Gadis itu segera menatapku dengan mata berbinar. Ia mengangguk dengan bersemangat—tampak berlebihan. Gadis aneh itu terlalu tidak terduga, ekspresinya mudah sekali berubah dan sulit untuk diketahui. Tapi satu hal yang aku ketahui—dan itu membuatku senang.

Ia bukan Mary Sue yang melompat keluar dari buku.

Ia tidak pandai memasak.

-**autumn**breeze-

"Claireee~!"

Gadis berambut pirang kecoklatan itu menghentikan ayunan tangannya dan menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggilnya. Begitu melihat si pemilik suara, ia tersenyum kecil, menurunkan tangannya dari posisi siap mencangkul dan berdiri dengan tumpuan pacul di sampingnya.

"Ada apa, El?"

"Kau terlihat berantakan," jawab lawan bicaranya, yang bukan jawaban atas pertanyaan gadis berambut pirang itu. Claire menyeka keringat di dahinya dengan lengannya, meninggalkan lapisan tanah tipis di pipinya. Beberapa helai rambut pirangnya yang tidak terikat menempel di dahinya, memperkuat kesan berantakan yang baru saja diberikan padanya.

"Pekerjaan pagimu belum selesai, ya?" tanya Ellie seraya berjalan pelan menghampiri Claire. Claire mengangguk singkat, kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat terhenti.

"Kan musim baru. Kau libur ya hari ini?" ujar Claire, sambil melakukan perkerjaannya menanami lahan pertanian dengan tanaman-tanaman baru. Ellie meraih semprotan air, kemudian menyiram satu per satu petak tanah yang telah ditanami bibit baru oleh Claire. Claire menggumamkan terimakasih pelan yang dijawab anggukan ringan oleh Ellie.

"Yaah, sebenarnya tidak sih. Penyakit bodoh dokter sedang kambuh. Kali ini ia meringkuk di pantai dan menyuruhku untuk berlibur hari ini."

Claire menyelesaikan bibit terakhir dari kantong yang digenggamnya kemudian menyingkirkan pacul dari lahan pertaniannya. Ia memetik sebutir apel dan melemparkannya pada Ellie yang hampir saja tidak dapat menangkap apel tersebut. Ia kemudian mengambil alih semprotan air dari Ellie dan membereskan perkerjaan menyiram bibir tersebut.

"Mau berendam?" ajak Claire pada Ellie yang sedang asik mengeksperimenkan _cara-memakan-apel-dengan-lahap-tanpa-terlihat-rakus_. Claire terkekeh kecil ketika Ellie mulai menggerogoti sedikit demi sedikit kulit apel di tangannya yang dibalas dengan lirikan sebal dari Ellie.

"Aku belum menjual telur pagi ini, lho," akhirnya Claire mengeluarkan jurus saktinya untuk menarik perhatian Ellie dari apelnya. Ellie mendongak, tersenyum senang, tapi sedetik kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya, sadar dirinya terjebak dengan perkataan Claire.

"Ke gunung saja yuk? Bunga-bunga pasti terlihat indah hari ini..."

Claire memutar bola matanya yang membuat Ellie menghentikan perkataannya dan kembali berkutat dengan apelnya. Kali ini, Ellie memakan apelnya seperti orang normal pada umumnya, tidak peduli cara makannya terkesan elegan atau tidak.

"Aku benar-benar belum menjual telur pagi ini, lho," gumam Claire pelan. Ellie memejamkan matanya, kemudian meringis pelan.

"Oke, kita berendam. Jangan lupa telurnya! Kalau tidak ada telur, kau berendam sendirian, Claire," ancam Ellie.

"Oke, El! Tunggu aku membereskan ini semua ya!" ujar Claire ceria. Ellie mendengus, kesal karena sekali lagi ia dengan tidak berdaya terjebak dalam perangkap telur Claire.

-**autumn **breeze-

Ann berjalan mendekat dengan seloyang pie apel di tangannya. Wajahnya tampak khawatir, sekaligus—eerh, aku tidak tahu. Ekspresi lain di wajahnya agak absurd, sedikit kesal, peduli, atau ... ah entahlah. Yang jelas, kali ini ia tidak menyajikan pie di tangannya dengan ikhlas.

"Claire, Ellie..."

"Ayahmu memperbolehkan tidak?" tanyaku penasaran. Aku sedikit melirik ke arah kasir dan mendapati ayah Ann tengah mengamati kami dengan tatapan curiga.

"Ayah bilang, aku boleh bergabung dengan kalian pada jam makan siang," jawab Ann dengan suara putus asa. Ia terlihat seperti ingin menagis. Aku menatap El yang sedang menatap arlojinya. Tapi El seperti tidak merasa sedang diamati, ia tetap asik menatap arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tanggannya. Aku mengalihkan padanganku pada Ann dan mengelus-elus bahunya.

"Yang berarti ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... Oke sekarang sudah jam makan siang," kata El tiba-tiba. Aku dan Ann menoleh ke arahnya dan segera menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Aku menjejalkan sepotong pie apel dengan gemas ke mulut El yang disambut dengan geraman kaget El.

"Kau ketularan bodohnya dokter ya?" ujarku sambil tertawa kecil. El hanya memasang wajah tak mengerti dan baru akan meminta penjelasan ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menyentuh bahu Ann.

"Ann, makan siangku dimana?"

Aku menoleh kepada pemuda pemilik suara itu. Ia berpostur sedang-tidak terlalu tinggi. Rambutnya berwarna coklat tua dengan highlight coklat terang. Kulitnya putih pucat yang akan memerah saat bertemu dengan terik matahari. Ia terlihat sopan, meskipun kesan pemalu tidak melekat padanya. Aku segera menoleh pada El dan mendapati El juga tengah memandangi pemuda itu.

-**autumn**breeze-

Ada pendatang baru di desa. Seorang pemuda. Ann bilang, pemuda itu sering berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal selama hidupnya. Saat pertama kali datang ke Inn, pemuda itu benar-benar telihat seperti atlit sepakbola, dengan keringat sehabis berolahraga bercucuran di wajahnya, lengkap dengan sebuah bola bertengger manis di salah satu tangannya. Pemuda itu tidak memberikan kesan pemalu pada siapapun yang melihatnya, bisa dibilang ia terlalu supel untuk disebut sebagai pendatang baru.

Carter bilang, pemuda itu sering mengunjungi gereja untuk berdoa atau sekedar duduk di pojok gereja. Ia sering bermain sepakbola dengan Stu, mengajari Stu beberapa teknik bermain sepakbola layaknya pemain bola profesional. Beberapa kali ia juga menawarkan diri untuk menjadi petugas pada misa di hari minggu.

Ann bilang, namanya Cliff. Pemuda itu bernama Cliff.

-**autumn**breeze-

will be continued

* * *

><p>an: haloo~ ini pertama kalinya saya berpijak pada fandom ini hehe. mungkin ada banyak kesalahan dan kekeliruan dalam pengejaan, mohon dimaafkan dan kalau berkenan mohon masukannya. Terimakasih :)


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, this is a **non-commercial ** use work. All characters contained were owned by Natsume and other related companies. I owned nothing but the stupidness in my head.

Unleash your imagination.

* * *

><p><strong>Autumn Breeze<br>**kangyeongsuk © 2012

chapter two

_We love. We cry. Then we suffer. Together_

* * *

><p>Ada pendatang baru di desa. Seorang pemuda. Ann bilang, pemuda itu sering berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal selama hidupnya. Saat pertama kali datang ke Inn, pemuda itu benar-benar telihat seperti atlit sepakbola, dengan keringat sehabis berolahraga bercucuran di wajahnya, lengkap dengan sebuah bola bertengger manis di salah satu tangannya. Pemuda itu tidak memberikan kesan pemalu pada siapapun yang melihatnya, bisa dibilang ia terlalu supel untuk disebut sebagai pendatang baru.<p>

Carter bilang, pemuda itu sering mengunjungi gereja untuk berdoa atau sekedar duduk di pojok gereja. Ia sering bermain sepakbola dengan Stu, mengajari Stu beberapa teknik bermain sepakbola layaknya pemain bola profesional. Beberapa kali ia juga menawarkan diri untuk menjadi petugas pada misa di hari minggu.

Duke bilang, pemuda itu sangat pintar. Terkadang, Duke menyayangkan kepintaran pemuda itu karena berkerja padanya. Duke selalu berkata, pemuda itu lebih pantas berada di kota daripada tersia-siakan di desa kecil seperti saat ini.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Dokter menemukan teman yang setara dengannya untuk membicarakan masalah perkembangan kedokteran saat ini. Aku tahu, selama ini ia tidak puas dengan percakapan-percakapan kami dari caranya membicarakan pemuda asing itu. Ia selalu membanding-bandingkan sesuatu yang ia sukai dengan yang ia miliki sebelumnya. Dan pembanding itu, lagi-lagi adalah aku.

Bukan hanya Duke yang menyayangkan keberadaan pemuda itu di desa. Mary pun begitu. Ia terus menerus berbicara tentang bagaimana pemuda itu mengajarinya solusi soal matematika yang sangat rumit—yang telah Mary coba untuk selesaikan selama berbulan-bulan. Dan bagaimana pemuda itu memberinya inspirasi-inspirasi cemerlang sebagai bahan tulisan untuk novel Mary.

Ann bilang, pemuda itu dipanggil Cliff.

Kembali, aku merasa tersisih. Semua orang mulai sibuk memperbincangkan kehebatan pemuda asing itu. Tak terkecuali Claire. Dari caranya memandang Cliff hari itu, aku tahu, Claire bukan lagi Mary Sue.

Claire akan jatuh.

Claire jatuh karena pemuda brengsek bernama Cliff.

-**autumn**breeze-

"El..."

"Hm?"

"Apa telurnya enak?"

Ellie menoleh. Claire tidak terlihat seperti orang sakit. Wajahnya tidak pucat, sinar matanya tidak hilang, dan tidak ada kerutan di bagian manapun di wajahnya. Sadar dirinya tengah diamati, Claire balik menoleh dan melempar pandangan bertanya pada Ellie.

"Kau yang kenapa..." gumam Ellie.

Ellie mengembalikkan lehernya ke posisi semula. Hari ini, seperti biasa, Ellie terjebak dalam perangkap telur Claire.

"El..."

"Hm?"

"Telurnya enak tidak?"

"Eeeerrrggghhh! Kau kenapa sih?" Ellie melirik Claire sebal. Kalau Claire sedang ingin mengerjai seseorang, Claire memilih orang yang salah. Ellie sedang tidak tidak ingin bercanda.

Tapi Claire tidak tertawa. Jangankan tertawa, cengiran konyol layaknya orang yang tengah mengerjai oranglain pun tidak muncul dari bibirnya. Claire hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Bibirnya berkedut-kedut, seperti sedang berbicara—atau memarahi dirinya sendiri.

"El..."

"Telurnya enak, Claire."

"Bukan ituuu..." Claire akhirnya menggunakan nada lain dalam suaranya. Kali ini ada kekhawatiran dalam kalimatnya. Merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan sahabatnya, Ellie mengubah posisinya, menghadap Claire. Ia memandang Claire lurus dan menyadari ada yang salah dengan Claire hari ini.

Claire murung meskipun sinar matanya tak menunjukkan bahwa dirinya tengah murung. Wajahnya terlalu merah untuk ukuran wajah orang yang tengah berendam di kolam air panas. Sesuatu terjadi pada Claire, Ellie tahu.

"El ... Cliff ... Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kedua bola mata Ellie membulat.

-**autumn**breeze-

Ellie selalu berusaha menjadi anak baik.

Bagaimanapun orang lain memperlakukannya, Ellie tidak pernah menunjukkan kekesalannya pada orang lain. Ia selalu berusaha supaya orang lain tidak membencinya. Ellie tidak ingin dibenci—siapa sih di dunia ini ingin dibenci? Supaya tidak dibenci, Ellie selalu berupaya untuk tidak terlibat dalam konflik apapun. Ia selalu berada di pihak netral, dimana dirinya akan benar-benar aman karena tidak memihak pihak manapun yang tengah terlibat konflik.

Untuk menjadi netral, Ellie harus bisa melihat semua hal dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. Bukan dari sudut pandang Stu, ataupun sudut pandang Walikota. Tapi sudut pandang netral—sudut pandangnya. Untuk menjadi netral, Ellie tidak memerlukan sudut pandang orang lain untuk mempengaruhinya.

Secara tidak langsung, Ellie menarik diri. Untuk menjadi netral.

Dan saat ini, dari sudut pandangnya, Ellie untuk pertama kalinya menentang keputusan seseorang. Bukan memberi masukan ataupun membuat kesimpulan seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan. Tetapi menentang. Menyanggah.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Ellie bukan netral. Tapi kontra.

Karena selain takut dibenci, Ellie pun takut disisihkan.

Dan jika ia netral kali ini, ia akan tersisihkan.

-**autumn**breeze-

Claire berubah menjadi orang lain. Ia bukan lagi Mary Sue tomboy yang tidak bisa memasak. Mendadak, ia mengganti hampir seluruh isi ladangnya dengan bunga-bungaan yang terlihat ... berlebihan. Oke, aku memang suka bunga, tapi ini mulai terkesan menjijikan. Claire mengubah dirinya demi orang lain, bukan demi dirinya. Claire telah berubah menjadi gadis desa feminin yang lemah di banyak bidang.

"El..."

Aku mendongak, menatap Claire dalam pakaian berladang femininnya. Ia mengganti _overall_ deminnya dengan terusan biru yang menggembung pada bagian roknya. Ia terlihat seperti gadis penggembala domba yang tercetak di kemasan coklat bubuk dengan alat peyiram tanaman di tangan kanannya.

"El ... Aku benar-benar menyukai Cliff, kurasa..." ucapnya pelan. Aku tahu, ia sebenarnya takut mengatakan hal itu kepadaku, ia selalu merasa bersalah padaku karena satu hal—yang tidak pernah ia ceritakan padaku. Aku menghela nafas.

"Hm."

"Kalau kau tak suka..." Ia menggantung perkataannya. Aku mendongak, mengernyitkan dahiku.

_Kalau aku tak suka?_

"Kalau kau tak suka, kita bisa kok berteman bertiga. Aku akan berusaha melupakannya."

-**autumn**breeze-

Claire bilang, ia akan menyerah dengan perasaannya.

Oke, sekarang aku merasa seperti orang jahat. Kapanpun aku mendapati Claire secara sembunyi-sembunyi tengah memandangi Cliff, aku selalu merasa aku adalah tokoh antagonis.

Berkali-kali aku mengatakan pada diriku sendiri, aku tidak akan tersisih kali ini meskipun Claire bersama dengan Cliff. Claire tidak akan menyisihkanku, Claire adalah orang baik...

"Ellie, peniti."

Tiba-tiba, Dokter sudah berada di hadapanku, mengajukkan tangannya meminta peniti. Dari caranya meminta, ia terlihat tidak sabar, tapi seperti biasa, wajahnya tetap datar. _Ia pasti sedang mencoba terlihat keren lagi_. Aku mengaduk-aduk loker mejaku dan menyerahkan segenggam peniti ke tangannya, dengan wajah datar juga.

"Jadi namamu Ellie?"

Aku menoleh ke pemilik suara yang baru saja menyebutkan namaku. _Oh tidak._

"Ehm," aku menjawab dengan anggukan kepala. _Tidak. Tidak. Aku panik_.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi perawat?" tanyanya. Ia sedikit meringis ketika Dokter menekan salah satu sisi perban yang melilit pergelangan kakinya.

"Hm ... Ya, begitu saja," jawabku seadanya. Pandanganku terfokuskan pada pergelangan kakinya yang berbentuk agak aneh itu.

Nampaknya ia mengerti arti pandanganku. "Kapalan, besar sekali. Pembengkakan, sepertinya. Tadi baru dibelah oleh dokter," jawabnya santai, disertai dengan cengiran lebar yang membuat matanya hampir tidak terlihat. Aku meringis kecil membayangkan pemandangan dibalik perban itu. Bersyukur karena sedang melamun ketika Dokter menanganinya tadi.

"_Ngga'_ sakit, lho. Mau lihat?" tanyanya. Ia tersenyum kecil.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum.

Oh tidak.

Ellie juga jatuh.

Ellie jatuh karena pemuda bernama Cliff.

-**autumn**breeze-

will be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, this is a **non-commercial ** use work. All characters contained were owned by Natsume Inc. and other related companies. I owned nothing but the stupidness in my head.

Unleash your imagination.

* * *

><p><strong>Autumn Breeze<br>**kangyeongsuk © 2012

chapter three

_We love. We cry. Then we suffer. Together_

* * *

><p>"Kenapa?"<p>

Claire menoleh pada Ellie yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ellie tidak sedang menatap padanya, ia menatap lurus ke depan. Ellie mengatupkan mulutnya, rahangnya mengeras dan garis-garis ketegasan muncul di wajahnya—sangat bukan Ellie yang biasanya hanya berwajah datar. Bukannya menjawab, Claire malah kembali berkonsentrasi dengan pancingannya.

"Kenapa? Apakah aku tidak boleh menyukainya, Claire?"

Claire meletakkan kailnya dan kembali menoleh pada Ellie. Ada kemarahan, dan juga kekesalan di mata gadis itu. Ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ellie.

"Kau tahu, aku menyerah tentangnya," jawab Claire singkat.

"Itu masalahmu."

"El! Kau pikir karena siapa aku menyerah?"

Ellie kini menoleh, menghadap Claire—yang tengah menahan emosi. Ellie mengatupkan bibirnya keras-keras, menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak berteriak. Keduanya saling menatap, menyalahkan satu sama lain.

"Lantas mengapa kau menyerah? Apa aku memaksamu untuk menyerah?" serang Ellie, skeptis.

"Kau menyukainya padahal kau tahu aku juga menyukainya..."

"Kau telah merebut Dokter dan sekarang kau juga menginginkan Cliff, Claire?" bentak Ellie. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Oke, kali ini ia memang egois. Tapi ia telah lelah mengalah. Ia ingin mencoba membiarkan egonya memenangkan pertandingan ini.

Mereka kembali terdiam. Claire tidak melanjutkan kegiatan memancingnya. Hanya bau garam laut dan suara peikikan burung yang terus terdengar, mengisi kekosongan dalam percakapan mereka. Ellie meremas ujung roknya kuat-kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya terasa sakit.

"Kau ... apakah akan terus menyukainya, El?"

Ellie tidak menjawab. Ia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Matanya masih memandang lurus ke depan. Claire mengehela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah! Sesukamu, El."

Claire membereskan peralatan memancingnya kemudian berdiri. Ia menoleh pada Ellie, berharap Ellie juga tengah memandangnya. Tetapi Ellie telah membiarkan egonya menang. Sekalipun itu Claire, Ellie tidak akan mengalah kali ini. Claire menghela nafas panjang, kemudian meninggalkan Ellie di pantai sendirian dalam diam.

-**autumn**breeze-

Ellie berhenti mengunjungi Claire di perkebunannya untuk membantu—atau sekedar mengganggu pekerjaan Claire di hari Rabu. Sekarang, hanya ada sosok Claire setiap hari di perkebunan itu, sesekali Thomas terlihat mengunjunginya, tetapi tidak pernah ada Ellie lagi disana. Claire menjual semua telur dari peternakannya kepada Zack, tanpa menyisakan satupun untuk dinikmatinya bersama Ellie di pemandian air panas. Claire masih sering memberikan hasil perkebunannya pada orang-orang desa, kecuali pada Ellie.

Bukannya Claire tidak berusaha untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Ellie, ia mencoba. Ia masih mengunjungi rumah sakit setiap hari Selasa. Ia masih mengunjungi supermarket setiap hari Rabu. Tapi, seperti yang sudah ia duga, Ellie selalu menghindarinya. Alih-alih Ellie, Mary-lah yang ditemukannya di balik meja resepsionis rumah sakit setiap hari Selasa. Yang ia dengar dari Dokter, Ellie menukar shift kerja Selasanya dengan bekerja lembur.

Meskipun begitu, sebagian diri Claire bersyukur Ellie menghindarinya. Claire memang menginginkan persahabatan mereka kembali. Tetapi, ia juga tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Ellie saat mereka bertemu.

Dan Claire pun tidak ingin menyerahkan Cliff pada Ellie.

-**autumn**breeze-

Tadi sore, Cliff datang. Ia terlihat bersemangat seperti biasa—terlalu segar dan berlebih energi untuk seorang pemuda yang telah bekerja dari pagi hingga sore hari tanpa henti. Rambutnya terlihat menyilaukan ditimpa sinar matahari. Ia membawa bungkusan di tangannya.

Bungkusannya ada dua. Dengan bungkus yang sama. Ukurannya juga sama.

Claire melihat bungkusan itu, lalu matanya pindah ke wajah Cliff yang berdiri di hadapannya. Cliff tersenyum lebar, kemudian menyerahkan salah satu bungkusan itu padanya. Claire menerimanya dengan tangan bergetar, kemudian menggumamkan terimakasih singkat yang dijawab dengan 'Mm'-an khas Cliff.

Cliff berdeham. Claire mengernyit kecil, memejamkan matanya. Mempersiapkan diri mendengar hal terburuk yang mungkin ia dengar.

"Aku akan pergi. Besok pagi, dengan kapal pertama. Hanya berjaga-jaga, kalau-kalau besok kau tidak bisa mengantar ke pantai."

Claire berjuang keras menahan tangisnya, mencoba tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Cliff bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Claire kemudian teringat pada bungkusan satu lagi yang dibawa Cliff. Ia membuka mulutnya.

"Itu?"

Cliff tersenyum lebar, mengangkat bungkusan itu ke depan mata Claire.

"Untuk Ellie."

-**autumn**breeze-

**author's story**

Empat bulan.

Bukan waktu yang singkat, apalagi untuk kepergian seseorang. Empat bulan terus berjalan tanpa kehadiran orang itu, yang meninggalkanmu empat bulan yang lalu. Dalam kasus orang lain, beberapa mungkin berubah gila selama empat bulan, tetapi beberapa bertahan dengan menyibukkan diri mereka sendiri. Dalam kasusmu, keduanya terjadi. Kau menyibukkan dirimu di siang hari dan menjadi gila di malam hari.

Tetapi, empat bulan juga bukan waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengubah perasaanmu pada seseorang. Empat bulan bukan waktu yang masuk akal untuk bisa menggantikan kehadiran seseorang di hatimu dengan orang lain. Kau belum bisa disebut waras jika kau bisa menggantikan arti orang yang kau tingalkan hanya dalam waktu empat bulan.

Seperti pagi ini.

Datang amplop berwarna merah jambu di kotak posmu. Kau tidak pernah menyangka sebelumnya kalau amplop itu akhirnya akan datang juga padamu. Dalam waktu empat bulan. Dan bukan nama salah satu dari kalian yang tercetak pada amplop itu.

Itu nama gadis lain. Yang akan bersanding dengan Cliff di masa depan.

Untuk sesaat, kau merasa seakan dunia berubah kejam. Sangat kejam. Bukan lagi dunia baik hati yang kau kenal selama ini, tetapi dunia kejam yang menjatuhkanmu pada lubang terdalam yang ia miliki. Yang membuatmu berilusi tetapi kemudian menyadarkanmu bahwa itu semua hanya ilusi. Dan hanya akan terus menjadi ilusi dalam otakmu.

Kau berlari seperti orang gila. Meninggalkan begitu saja hal yang sedang kau kerjakan. Menghiraukan tangisan Stu yang minta dibuatkan sarapan dan kokok ayam yang belum diberi makan. Menghiraukan sapaan selamat pagi Lillia dan panggilan bertanya Carter. Kau terus berlari, hingga kau rasa paru-parumu akan meledak. Tetapi kau tetap berlari, menuju satu tempat dimana kau melepasnya saat itu.

Pantai Mineral Town.

Kau melangkah perlahan menuruni undakan tangga menuju pantai. Bau asin garam laut segera menyambutmu indera penciumanmu. Kau melanjutkan langkahmu yang ditemani desiran angin laut yang memporak porandakan tatanan rambut coklat sebahumu. Kau lalu menghentikan langkahmu di ujung dermaga.

"Claire?"

Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika melihatmu, mengangguk ringan yang kau balas dengan senyuman ragu. Kau berjalan menghampirinya, kemudian berhenti tepat disebelahnya. Ada sisa aliran air mata di pipinya yang memerah. Meskipun ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya, kau tahu ia baru menangis. Di tangannya, ia menggenggam amplop merah jambu seperti yang kau genggam.

"Kau merasa bodoh, ngga?" tanyanya. Pertanyaan pertama yang ia lontarkan sejak terakhir kali kalian bertegur sapa. Kau tersenyum sebelum menjawabnya.

"Bodoh. Bodoh sekali."

Kalian lalu terdiam, menenangkan diri kalian masing-masing. Gadis berambut pirang disampingmu menangis tanpa suara, sesekali ia menyeka pipinya yang basah karena air mata. Kau sebenarnya juga ingin menangis, menumpahkan segala emosimu yang sia-sia selama empat bulan. Menyalahkan kenaifan dan kebodohanmu selama ini.

"Kh...Pada akhirnya, bukan salah satu dari kita yang bersamanya.." kata Claire padamu yang kau jawab dengan kekehan kecil. Claire menoleh padamu, lalu kalian mulai menertawakan kebodohan kalian satu sama lain.

Cliff boleh jadi bukan orang yang memberikan _blue feather_ pada kalian. Tapi satu yang kalian tahu, jari kelingking yang bertaut tanda janji persahabatan kalian adalah nyata.

.

.

.

"El, kau sudah menjual semua telurmu, belum?"

.

.

.

**F I N**

* * *

><p>an:

akhirnya selesai jugaaa~ yihaaa~ setelah menjalani proses pembuatan yang _njelimet_ dan menghadapi banyak halang dan rintangan _#PLAK_ akhirnya ini beres juga. Yang mau muntah, monggo..haha. Special thanks for **Mikaela Maria Dolorosa Victoria** yang mendukung proses pembuatan benda ini. Hahaha. Reviewc critics and others are welcome.

**meg.**


End file.
